Stay With Me
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: It started with episode 18... watch it with me sometime, and we'll cry together. PWP, angst, a bit OOC i can never get it right , and thats about it.


**So I was watching episode 18, sobbing, when this plot bnny smacked me in the back of the head. I hope you like it, its less one one-shot and more two, the second came about out of complete boredom. Midterms are almost over! BTW, for all of you who like knowing secrets, I have a good one for you. Email me and I'll tell you! Heh, its not even that good of a secret...**

_"He won't need me anymore. I'm just holding him back." Agito's voice was husky with tears, blood pouring out of his mouth and onto the floor. Akira smirked, stepping foward to land the final blow, but Agito dodged it. He went back and stood shakily, avoiding his broken leg, and tryed to stop the flow of tears. "One last thing for Akito. The regalia are all I need."_

Akito shot up in his bed, looking around frantically. He realised he wasn't in his room, he was in Ikki's. He looked down to see a slightly tired more pissed looking Ikki next to him, his eye twitching. Akito was too worried to cling, he just got up and walked back to his room, shivering slightly. These dreams weren't his, they were Agito's, but he could still feel the pain they held. Over and over, he told Agito that he would never leave his side, but Agito had gotten more and more reclusive, only coming out to battle and train.

Akito sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking slowly. It was not for his benifit.

"Agito?" he asked quietly, still rocking. He could almost feel Agito's hesitation as he shifted toward him, not looking up. "Are you ok?" Agito nodded then turned away again. "Agito," he said firmly, closing his eye and shaking Agito harshly. Agito lashed out with his fist, catching Akito by suprise. He got hit on the jaw and fell back, looking incredulous. Agito looked at his hand, pale and disbelieving. He scrambled up, kneeling over Akito and holding him tightly.

"_I'm so sorry!Please don't-_" but Aktio interupted him with a kiss. "Its alright, Agito, I know. I'm always here."

Akito, without opening his eye, switched the patch when he heard footsteps in the hall. Agito was too upset to stop him, he just replayed that fight over and over in his mind. Ikki knocked on the door twice, and opened it when there was no response. "Akito?" he asked to the dark figure, unsure of whether he had fallen asleep or not. Agito lifted his head and faced the door, swaying slightly. Ikki realised it wasn't Akito and made to leave, but Agito beckoned to him. "Stay," he said simply, dropping his head. Ikki stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment, before stepping in and closing the door.

"I think I need to leave you alone," said Ikki, sitting down next to Agtio gingerly. "Don't you fucking get up you sonofa bitch. You will sit right here untill I'm fucking ready." Ikki looked about ready to argue, but he didn't. Instead he lay a hesitant hand on Agito's shoulder. "Are you taking over for me, crow?" asked Agito quietly, shuddering. "Taking what over?" he asked back, putting the slightest bit of pressure on Agito's arm. "Are you taking Akito from me?"

Ikki lifted his hand and pulled Agito to look at him. "You stay with Akito, you hear me? Don't you let him go, he's happy with you!" Ikki insisted. Agito's eye was wide and full of tears, staring at Ikki, shocked. "You- you don't want to take him? But he wants to go with you, he needs someone who can teach him to fly!"

"I've taught him the basics Agito. He needs his slightly worse half to take him through it." Agito laughed derisivly, holding his hand on top of Ikki's. "Thank you, crow. You can leave." "Are you sure, cause I'll-" "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT!" "ALRIGHT IM GOING!" Ikki stormed out, fuming, and Agito continued to laugh.

"Ah, crow. What would I have done without you?" Agito stood up and switched to Akito, keeping their eyes closed and kissing him hard. "_You need me?_"Agito ventured. "Forever," Akito replied. He opened his eye and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He caught sight of Ikki in the living room and immediately jumped on him.

"Ikki!" he yelled, rolling all over in his normal insane fashion. 'So hes alright now?" Ikki laughed, getting up and dropping Akito. "Yeah," he said, springing right back up. "Thanks, Ikki!"

_"Do you want this Agito? Do you want to fight all your life?" "If its for you, I'll fight them all." "Stay with me?" "Forever."_

* * *

Ikki rolled over to find a small object next to his head. He picked it up, expecting it to be one of Ume's dolls, but instead it was a bottle. It was a very peculiar looking bottle, it was blue with swirls of white on it. Ikki turned on the light and read the label, almost dropping it when he saw what it said.

It was a bottle of lubricant, 'electric raspberry', and there was a post-it on it with some neatly scrawled words:

Ikki, I know what you said to Agito, and I think that it was very sweet. Heres a present I found in Ringo's room; maybe it'll help you two bond? -Akito

Ikki couldn't help but laugh. Did Aktio know what this was for? Well, Ikki guessed he had a pretty good idea, but still. Sweet little Akito knowing the ways of the world? Ikki got out of bed and plodded down the hallway to where Agito was sleeping. Ume had made him a doll of himself, lifesized, with a little movable patch. Since Agito was sleeping right now, he was squeezing the life out of plush-Akito. Ikki looked a little unnerved; hopefully Ume didn't make him one of those....

Agito opened his eye a fraction, the light from the open window semi-blinding him. He closed it again to wait out the day. He accidentally dropped the doll and sighed. He wanted it, but the ground was all cold, and the bed he'd been sleeping on was barely even tepid. He gave up and pushed himself onto his elbows, opening his eye all the way. What he saw shocked the hell out of him and sent him on another rant.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OFF MY FUCKING BED! WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING? IS THAT- IS THAT LUBE?! GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME! WHY DO YOU FUCKING HAVE THAT? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT? TO ME!? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FUCKING CROW!" Agito kicked wildly at Ikki, fearing his sanity _and _virginity, while searching blindly for his doll. Ikki got the bottle kicked out of his had and it rolled across the floor. It stopped just in front of Ringo, whatsherface, and the other girl's feet. Whatsherface looked up in alarm.

Agito was panicked and yelling hysterically about rape and violation and kicking people's asses, still scrabbling to get Ikki away from him. Ikki was kneeling infront of him in his boxers, holding one of Agito's legs up (and out of reach of his face, don't worry) and restraining his other wrist. The other girl gasped, WHF stood stock still, and Ringo had a heart attack. Then she died. (AN:/ I love stories that end with that. Don't fret, its not the end! just pretend those last two sentences never happened...)

Agito finally made it onto the floor, landing with a hard thud. Ikki stood up, rushed, but the girls just shook their heads at him.

"There's rope and ductape in the closet. We're going out for a while, so you two stay safe!" snickered the other girl, turning and walking out of the door. Then Agito and Ikki totally had sex. The end.

**I'm sorry, I'll write the sex scene a little bit later in a second chapter. I'm kinda tired, even though its only 15:29. Maybe I'll take a nap. So, see you loves! (someone give me a cool ending saying please. for now I'll use) Zaijian!**


End file.
